Vampire slayer
by Kiala
Summary: Kagome is a new girl at school becomes quick friends with kouga rin sango and ayame they think she's a normal girl yeah right she meets Inuyasha,secrets are revealed and sparks fly, but what happens when each is what the other is suppose to kill? Inukag S
1. Welcome to hellmouth

Summary:Kagome is the new girl at school she quickly becomes friends with Ayame  
  
Sango and Kouga.Of course they think she's your average girl but boy are they wrong!  
  
They find out she's a vampire slayer!And who is this gye who just arrives out of nowhere  
  
from time to time?He's name is Inuyasha he looks ordinary but is he?read to find out  
  
(I feel like I gave away the whole fic sorry)  
  
"someone is talking" 'someone is thinking'   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Beep!beep!beep!  
  
Kagome Higurashi woke up at the sound of her alarm clock,it was her first day at   
  
No tama high!Kagome hoped things would be different here she got kicked out of her old schools.  
  
She just hoped she could start over here!  
  
"Kagome!Hurry up you'll be late for the first day of school!" Her mom called out after her.  
  
"Yes mom!" Kagome said she quickly brushed her teeth and went downstaires.  
  
Kagome knew that her mom was hoping just like her that things would go diffrently aroung here.  
  
"Honey I'll drive you to school since its your first day" Her mom told her with a smile.  
  
"UM sure ok let me just get my bag" Kagome said as she went to search for her school bag.  
  
--At school  
  
Kagome opened the car door and stepped outside.  
  
"Bye mom"She said to her mom while giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye sweety and try not to get kicked out!" Her mom said to her.  
  
Kagome nodded and entered her new new school.She was starting to get use to going to new schools  
  
she got kicked out of 3 so far.And her mom was praying that things would work out here.  
  
As she walked up the staires a young skateborder passed by.  
  
"Woah sorry, coming threw,excuse me" He said as he was bumping into everyone while skatebording.  
  
His eyes fell on Kagome.  
  
"Wow" He said to himself as he stared at her beauty but this distracted him and he fell of the skateboard.  
  
"Ow" He mumbled to himself "Kouga?and me who thought you were a good skateboarder" A young girl with flaming red hair said  
  
while shaking her head in dissapointment and helping him up. "Ayame!I am a good skateboarder, I was just distraccted by this cute girl,dont think I ever saw her before" He said  
  
"Hmmmmmm there is suppose to be a new girl at school today maybe it was her?" Ayame said while walking up the staires with Koga.  
  
"Yeah" Was his answer then suddenly a girl with long black hair appeared.  
  
"Hey gyes" She said in a cheery tone."Hi Sango" Both Kouga and Ayame said at the same time.  
  
" So did you gyes hear there's a new girl" Sango said "Yeah I saw her she was pretty hot!"  
  
Kouga said with a dreamy look on his face.Both Ayame and Sango rolled there eyes.  
  
--At the principales office.  
  
"Miss Higurashi,I've heard about you reputation at your other schools" the pricipale said while pulling out a file about her  
  
from his desk. "Well I can explain there was a..." he cut her off. "There's no reason to explain" He said while ripping the file in half.  
  
"We dont care about your past we care about you present and futur" "Um ok" She said a bit confused  
  
He put the ripped file together to read a little detail.   
  
"WE dont care if you....put the school gym in fire?" He finished not beliving what the school file said.  
  
"Um maybe I should put this back together" The principale said while skotch taping the file together.  
  
"But sir I can explain the gym was full of vampir--- um bugs?" She said uneasily.  
  
"I'm sure anyhow,here's you schedule" He said while handing her her schedule.  
  
Once Kagome left the principales office she bumped into a boy wich cause all her books to fall.  
  
"Sorry" They both said to eachother at the same time. The boy helped her pick up  
  
her books."I'm Kouga" He said to her(a/n hehe how many thought he was Inuyasha?)  
  
"I'm Kagome" She said to him while shaking his hand. She thanked him for helping her pick up her books.  
  
"So,um see you around?" He asked her while handing her the last book." Yeah" She said then walked off.  
  
"Wait!You forgot your...stake?" HE finished confused.  
  
(a/n I think I forgot to mention KAgome just moved from L.A)  
  
--First class History  
  
The teacher was talking about how people use to live in the acient time,and how difficult it was (a/n sorry if it does not make sense I'm just makin this up)  
  
"Open your books to page 79" She told the students.Kagome noticed that that she did not have the book  
  
but luckily for her the girl who sat beside her shared her own book.  
  
--After class.  
  
"Thanks for the whole book thing" Kagome told the girl. "No problem,you can go to the library there full of them,I'm Yura by the way" Yura said.  
  
"Thanks um could you tell me where that is?" Kagome asked "Oh just continue down the hall and turn left" Yura answered.On there way Yura stopped to dring water from a fountain(a/n well not the big ones the ones where u press the button and water come I dont know how u call em)  
  
"Hey Rin you done yet?" Yura asked a girl annoyed. The girl jumped back starteld.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm done" Rin answered she seemed to be afraid of Yura. "Nice dress Rin" Yura said to Rin  
  
" OH thanks my mom made it" Rin said shyly "Really no wonder your a gye magnet" Yura told her sarcasticly Rin left looking really sad. "You'll be able to reconize the cool from the losers in no time with my help" Yura told Kagome.  
  
"Um,thanks I guess I better get going" Kagoma said as she left to search for the Rin girl.  
  
--In the school yard  
  
"Hey um Rin" Kagome called after the young girl. Rin turned around with a /who me/ expression on her face.  
  
"Yes" She asked shyly "I was wondering if you could show me to the school library sometime when your not busy" Kagome asked the girl with hope in her voice.  
  
"I woudn't mind,its just if your seen with me Yura will ditch you for sure" Rin said in a warning tone.  
  
"Yura has been really nice...to me anyway, but I think I need to make more friends and she'll have to deal with it" Kagome said with a friendly smile.  
  
Rin smiled and nodded just then Kouga and two other girls Kagome did not reconze appeared.  
  
"Hey Rin.Oh Kagome guess you met Rin" Kouga said "Yeah I did" was Kagome's answer.  
  
"Oh this is Ayame and Sango" He introduced "Pleasure" the 3 of them said to eachother at once then laughed.  
  
"So Kouga when did you meet Kagome?" Ayame asked "ME? we've been friends since like forever we go way back" He said with a smile.  
  
Everybody looked at him with a weird expression on their faces. Kouga rolled his eyes "About 1 hour ago" he told them.  
  
"And before I forget here you dropped this" Kousaid while handing her the stake.Everyone looked at her with a confused impression.  
  
"Um in L.A we use this as self diffence pepper spray is so old" She told them. They decided to shrugg it off.  
  
"So Kagome we're all going to the Shikon tonight wanna come?" Sango asked her with a friendly smile  
  
"Shikon?" Kagome asked "It's a really cool club" Ayame told her. "Oh well I guess I could" They all smiled and decided they would meet there for 7:00 pm.  
  
"Well I got to go to the library to get my history book" Kagome said to them   
  
"I'll come to seeing you dont know where it is" Rin spoke up "No need the only reason I asked you before was cause I wanted to just bring up a subject to talk to you" Kagome said as she left.  
  
--Library  
  
Kagome enterd the library so far everything was going well at her new school."HEY?anybody here?" She called out  
  
Suddenly a man appeared. "Kagome Higurashi?" He asked her.He had silver hair and golden eyes  
  
"Um yeah I was looking for a book on.." She was interrupted by him, " I know what you are looking for" He said he brought out a book that said  
  
VAMPYR(a/n I know thats not how you spell it its just how it is on the book) She looked at it with a horrified expression on her face.  
  
He was waiting for her to take the book."This is NOT was I was looking for" She said"ARe you sure?" he asked confused  
  
"WAY SURE!" she said.The man shrugged and bent down to put the book back in its shelter when he got up she had left.  
  
--Lunch time  
  
Kagome walked around still shocked about earlier'how did he know?' she thought her thoughts were interrupted by Kouga  
  
calling out to her that they saved a table.She sat down and everyone ate in silence.  
  
"So,um the librarian whats his name?" Kagome asked she just had to know. "Oh he's new his name is Sesshomarue"(a/n how many thought it was Inuyasha?review and tell me)  
  
Rin said.  
  
--After school  
  
'He's new?oh no what if he followed me to haunt me about it?,crap this is not good ,no I will not  
  
get mixed up in the whole vampire thing again' Those were the thoughts Kagome kept thinking while she walked home.  
  
When she got home she yelled "MOM!I'M HOME BUT I'LL BE GOING OUT IN A HOUR AND A HALF" "KAGOME?no need to yell honey" Her mom said   
  
"Oh sorry I thought you were upstaires" Kagome said as she went upstaires.Kagome was doing her studies and homework before she went to the shikon Rin gave her instructions about how getting there   
  
and it was about 10 minutes away from her house.It was 6:30 and Kagome decided she better start going.  
  
"Mom I'm going out be back around 9:30" Kagome said as she was about to leave  
  
"Where are you going dear?" Her mom asked "Oh um club with some friends" Before her mom could say anything  
  
Kagome left the house.  
  
Kagome was walking down an empty road... to empty she had a feeling she was bieng fallowed but   
  
shrugged it off.Then after a while she was sure she was being followed she took a left turn wich led to a dead end 'perfect' she thought  
  
The man who followed her seemed confused that she was not there he looker around for awhile then bam he was on the ground  
  
with Kagome's foot under his neck threatining to choke him. "Is there a problem ma'am?"He asked innocently  
  
"Yeah there's a problem,why are you following me?" She said in a very seriouse tone.  
  
"I know what your thinking and dont worry I dont bite!" He said with a smirk though you coudn't see in the dark.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "The same thing you do" He said in a matter of fact.  
  
She rolled her eyes "Ok what do I want?" "To kill them!all of them" of course he was talking about vampires.  
  
and Kagome was not in the mood for that subject "Sorry thats incorrect but you do win this watch thats water proof" She said now she was seriously annoyed!  
  
"What I want is te be left alone" She said or shouted "Do you really think thats' an option? the hellwhole is opening and your standing right infront of it" He said  
  
"Who are you?" She asked how did he know so much what was with him? "Lets just say I'm a friend" he said while turning away.  
  
"WELL MAYBE I DONT WANNA FRIEND" She yelled after him "I DIDN'T SAY I WAS YOURS" He yelled back he threw to her a box.  
  
She opened to find a very nice cross necklace she put it on and headed towards the club.  
  
--The club  
  
Kagome enterd the club boy was it crowded,she stuggled to get to the table where her friends were sitting.  
  
"Hey Kagome it's 7:15,what took you long?" Kouga asked "Oh I um lost track of time" she said   
  
Kouga said he had to go to the washroom Sango and Ayame had gone to dance so it was just Rin and Kagome who were left at the table.  
  
"Hey Kagome isn't that gye cute?" she said Kagome nodded "go talk to him" Kagome suggested.  
  
Rin had a horrified expression on her face "What if he says no?I dont have the courage!" she said sighing.  
  
"Wanna know what I think?" Kagome asked after Rin nodded she continued."Cese the moment cause if you dont ask him now tomorrow you might be dead.  
  
Rin had a thoughtfull impression on and said "your right I'll go and ask him right now" She said as she left.  
  
Kouga arrived about 10 minutes after Rin left. "Hey kag did you see Rin she was leaving with a gye,and boy was he mean!" Kouga said  
  
Kagome eyed him curiously "what do you meen mean?" She asked "well I was passing by droped some garlic sauce on him and he started to swear and freak I mean who does not like garlic?" he asked  
  
"A vampire" Kagome whisperd "Kouga where did he take her?" she asked "I dont know" he said  
  
Kagome was thinking where would a vampire take a girl .. the cemetery of course.  
  
"Uum kouga I have to go see you at school" She left without waiting for a response.  
  
--with Rin  
  
The Ice cream shop is this way she told Mikel (the boy who she thought was cute)he was going threw the cemetery  
  
"its a shortcut relax" he said to her she only nodded.There was a little house,"Lets go in" he suggested  
  
"I dont think so" She said starting to freak out but he pushed her in right then a girl who looked   
  
like Kagome entered the room with another boy who also looked frightend.  
  
"Hey kikyou,look what I got us for the master" Mikel said to this Kikyou  
  
"I got something to" she said pointing to the scared boy beside her.  
  
Mikel looked at the boy and smirked "you already drank from him the master wont be happy" Mikel said  
  
Kikyou glared at him and told him to shut up. "we better take em to the master he might be hungry" Kikyou said to the other gye.  
  
Suddenly they had fangs and their face was all scruntched (a/n I dont know how to explain it its like when you lift you nose and you face is all anyway imagine how you want)  
  
RIn screamed and the other boy just fainted.Then KAgome Opend the door and enterd the house  
  
"Rin are you OK?" KAgome asked worried"Oh look another gift for the master" Kikyou said  
  
Kagome who just seemed to notice there were 2 vampires looked at kikyou like she was crazy.  
  
"YOU think you can hurt ME?" she asked with a laugh.She approached both vampires  
  
Mikel tried to get her from behinf but she quicly turned around and gave him a punch in the face a kick in the stomach she did a flipp and ended up behind him and staked him.  
  
Kikyou looked at her her eyes full of shock as did Rin,Kagome just smiled  
  
just then Kouga arrived.He looked at Kikyou was about to faint but Kagome said "Take Willow and the boy" to him  
  
Kouga was about to object but did it anyways.  
  
"So Kikyou is it? I dont have all night so lets get this over with" Kagome said in a bored tone  
  
Kikyou launched at Kagome who dodged it was Kagome's turn's she kicked Kikyou in the stomach Kikyou punched Kagome in the face Kagome punched Kikyou's ankle wich caused her to fall when Kikyou was down Kagome was about to stake when something grabbed her from behind.  
  
'What the?' was what she was thinking before she got punched in the face by a VERY BIG vampire the vampire told Kikyou to leave.  
  
Kagome lauched at him gave him a kick in the stomach a punch in the face she did a flipp over him and ended up behind him was about to stake him   
  
but he grabbed her hand and threw her in a coffine,he held her hands down.  
  
"your strong...but not strong enough" He said as he bended down to bite her neck.  
  
------------------------A/N  
  
WOAH THAT HAS GOT BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE VER WROTE!  
  
Questions you should ask yourself  
  
1-Who was the gye who had followed KAgome  
  
2- how did sesshomarue know about KAgome's secret?  
  
3-what will happen next time  
  
REVIEW!and this is a inu/kag fic 


	2. Harvest

Hi everybody well here's my new chapter hope you enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------Last time on Vampire slayer  
  
Mikel tried to get her from behind but she quickly turned around and gave him a punch in the face a kick in the stomach she did a flipp and ended up behind him and staked him.  
  
Kikyou looked at her her eyes full of shock as did Rin,Kagome just smiled  
  
just then Kouga arrived.He looked at Kikyou was about to faint but Kagome said "Take Willow and the boy" to him  
  
Kouga was about to object but did it anyways.  
  
"So Kikyou is it? I dont have all night so lets get this over with" Kagome said in a bored tone  
  
Kikyou launched at Kagome who dodged it was Kagome's turn's she kicked Kikyou in the stomach Kikyou punched Kagome in the face Kagome punched Kikyou's ankle wich caused her to fall when Kikyou was down Kagome was about to stake when something grabbed her from behind.  
  
'What the?' was what she was thinking before she got punched in the face by a VERY BIG vampire the vampire told Kikyou to leave.  
  
Kagome lauched at him gave him a kick in the stomach a punch in the face she did a flipp over him and ended up behind him was about to stake him   
  
but he grabbed her hand and threw her in a coffine,he held her hands down.  
  
"your strong...but not strong enough" He said as he bended down to bite her neck.  
  
------------------------------------------- The Harvest  
  
As he was about to bite her neck he suddenly pulled back screaming.  
  
"THIS ISN'T OVER!" he yelled out before running off.Kagome was confused,why did he runn off?  
  
She realized that it was the cross necklace she got from the man who followed her  
  
vampires could not get close too crosses,it was like garlic and sun to them.  
  
Kagome did a mental note to thank the gye who gave it to her,she had a feeling she would see  
  
him again.She walked home she knew she had some explaining to do to Rin and Kouga  
  
probobly Ayame and Sango too.She would have to tell them tomorrow at school.  
  
As soon as she got home she went to sleep.  
  
------------Next day  
  
School was gonna start in 1 hour and Kagome was really early,although she wasn't the only one.  
  
Ayame,Kouga,Rin and Sango were waiting for her and they wanted explanations.  
  
"Ok spill" was the first think Kouga said.Kagome was nervouse for a second but...  
  
"I'm a vampire slayer,I slay vampires those to people you saw yesterday were not  
  
people they were vampires wanting to suck your blood dry" She told them casually.  
  
They stared at her with /WHAT?/ look on their face.After about 30 minutes of discussion  
  
on that subject they decided that it was their little secret.Class was gonna start soon  
  
she told her friends she would join them later she had to talk to a certain librarian.  
  
--Library  
  
She opend the door and the Sesshomaru gye was cheking out some books.  
  
"there here" She simply said to him.He looked at her knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"I know,thats why you are here aswell to kill them" He said casually.  
  
"No" She said simply."I'm over the whole vampire thing as from today I dont care,as from today I'm living a normal life"  
  
She said. "Then why are you here?" He asked her.She looked at him not knowing what to say.  
  
"Um to tell you....that I dont care,and now I have told to so I will...um leave" She said  
  
as she left the library.He rolled his eyes,she would come back he knew it.  
  
--First class(math)  
  
The teacher was explaining about squareroots(sp?),Kagome got lost after the word 'squareroot'.  
  
'-Only 10 minutes until next class-' she kept telling her self she hated math,it was her lowest subject.  
  
Finally the bell ringed,next class was english,that wasn't too bad.  
  
After english class was lunch time she had to meet her friends in the school yard.  
  
She hoped they would act as if nothing was diffrent.When she got there everyone was eating and talking about  
  
the school dance that was in 2 weeks.A bit early but oh well.  
  
"Hey gyes" Kagome said as she sat down beside them."Hey kag" Kouga said.Everyone else smiled since there  
  
mouth was full of food."Gyes if you dont wanna hang around me cause you dont want you lives in danger,I understand." Kagome said with a sad smile.  
  
They looked at her as if she was crazy."Kagome you being what you are does not change anything" Ayame said  
  
They all nodded in agreement.Kagome was glad most people would have told the world to stay away from her.  
  
Then she thought of something else those vampires,they must have had a hide ou.  
  
She had to find them,she would go tonight.But she needed help where would they have gone?  
  
Kagome knew where her answer was.  
  
--Library  
  
They all went to the library to speak with Sesshomaru.  
  
"So where do you think they went?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.He looked at her.  
  
"I dont know vampires are ugually in tunnels or somwhere where then can protect themselves  
  
from the sun" He said in a matter of fact.Kagome thought how on earth was she gonna find them then suddenly it hit her.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kagome was about to stake kikyou when something grabbed her from behind.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
"THATS IT!" She yelled,everybody looked at her with a confused impression."The vampire who stopped me from staking Kikyou,  
  
he just arrived out of nowhere behind be,I bet there hideout was somewhere in that small little house" She said.  
  
"Its a possibility" Sesshomaru said impressed.So they decided that Kagome had to go there and there was no time to lose she  
  
had to skip last period.  
  
Kagome was just about to leave school grounds when. "Hold it right there young lady" The principale yelled after her  
  
"Yes" She said trying to act innocent."You cant leave school grounds until school is over" He said to her.  
  
"OH,well it um...Mister Sesshomaru!he wanted me to get some books for him!" She said hoping it would be a good enough excuse!  
  
"If he wishes to have books he must ask me!,now run along to next class" He said to her.As soon as he left,Kagome jumped over the school fence.  
  
And headed towards the cemetery!  
  
--Cemetery(the little old house)  
  
She looked around until she spotted a closet,there was a lock she guessed it was an entrence to a tunnel.  
  
She was about to break the door down until.  
  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you?" A voice said, Kagome turned around to face the same gye who gave her the cross necklace.  
  
"I don't suppose you have a key to this door?" She asked ignoring his warning. "Um they really dont like me dropping in" He said  
  
"Why not?" She asked ofcourse they were talking about vampires. He shrugged"Cause they really dont like me" He said in a matter of fact.  
  
She was about to turn around to break down the door but... "Dont go there!" he said slowly. She looked at him.  
  
"Go there and they'll kill you,unless you can handle it!" He continued." I can take care of myself!" She told him.  
  
"But before I do go you probobly no my name right?" he nodded of course he knew he was looking after her for a year now of course she did not know it.  
  
"Well then tell me yours" She said folding her arms.He waited a bit before answering. "Inuyasha" he said casually(a/n who knew it was him?oh and sorry he does have the silver hair but no doh ears,sorry TT)  
  
"Inuyasha?nice name" she said before she turned around and broke down the door by kicking it.She looked at him "Any advise?" She asked him, "go strait until you reach the first turn then go left" he told her  
  
"Wish me luck?" she asked him, he did not say anything so she just entered the room.Right when she left he whishperd"Good luck"  
  
---In the tunnel  
  
'First left' she thought to herself ah ha!she continued down and stopped when she saw over 10 vampires sitting and talking to eachother.  
  
She hid herslef behind the wall. "So where are we gonna to the harvest?"one asked "we told you you goof,at the shikon club" another said.  
  
Kagome knew she couldn't fight all of them at once she decided to meet them at their reunion tonight.She left to go back home,  
  
school was probobly finished by now.  
  
--At home  
  
"Mom I'm here" Kagome said,Her mother looked at her with an angry impression."The principale called seemed you skipped school,  
  
even after the warning he gave you,so now you have detention with the librarian" Her mom said.Kagome was angry at first   
  
but realized who she had detention with,Sesshomaru he probobly agreed to see what she found out.  
  
--School  
  
Kagome arrived at the library to see Sesshomaru was waiting for her aswell as Kouga,Rin,  
  
Sango and Ayame."Find anything?"Sesshomaru asked, Kagome nodded." Seems they are doing to meet  
  
at the Shikon club,something about doing a harvest thing" She said.  
  
Sesshomaru eyes widen. "Already?" he asked,everybody looked at him with a   
  
/explain/ look on their faces."The harvest is a way to free the master,the master of vampires he is strong  
  
not an ordinary one,his is called Hiten" he explained He also explained that the Hellmouth, is a portal between this realm and the next. He also tells her that the Master hopes to open the portal, which would end the world.  
  
Everybody looks at him as if he is crazy."So thats what he meant" Kagome thought out loud.Everybody looked at her.  
  
She knew she had to explain. "Well when I was walking to get to the Shikon club, I ran into this boy he started talking about the hellmouth" she told them  
  
"Do you know his name?" Sesshomaru asked "Inuyasha,anyway how does this Harvest thing work?" Kagome asked  
  
"Well the master choses a vampire that is strong and loyal to him,that vampire will have a star on its forhead,he will drink all the blood from  
  
everyone in that club you said they were going to and all the energie will go to the master,eventually he will be strong enough to break the barrier  
  
and be free." Sesshomaru explained. "Then there's no time to lose,I'm going!" Kagome said as she truned to leave  
  
"WOAH!what about us were coming too!" Kouga said. "No this is dangerous,I cant let you get involved" She told him  
  
They all stood up, "Were coming" they said in a usion.Knowing she could not say anything to stop them,she let them come.  
  
--The shikon club  
  
"Ok you gyes act as if you dont know whats happening when I give the Signal Sesshomaru will open the door and you gyes take everyone out" Kagome told them.  
  
They nodded.They enterd the club.Kagome climbed staires wich led to the roof she was watching by the roof window what was going on.  
  
She saw the vampire who almost killed her last time he had a symbol,wich ment he was the chosen one.She listened to the speech  
  
he was giving to the terrefied crowed.  
  
"MY NAME IS LUKE,I AM A VAMPIRE,FOR THOSE WHO DID NOT KNOW,I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU TONIGHT,AND ALL THE BLOOD I DRINK AND ENERGIE I GET FROM YOU WILL BE GIVEN TO THE MASTER AND HE WILL BE FREE."Luke the vampire that almost killed Kagome said  
  
Everyone gasped,a vampire popped out of nowhere and grabbed a scared young girl about the age of 15,and gave her to luke.  
  
He bared his fangs into her neck and sucked her dry,he let go of her and her body fell to the ground."Who's next?" Luke asked.  
  
Just then Kagome jumped from the roof and ended up right infront of Luke. "Remember me?" she asked him  
  
He looked at her "How could I forget?" he was about to give her a punch but she dodged."KOUGA GET EVERYBODY OUT" she yelled  
  
and dodged another punch.She kicked him he punched her she grabbed a metal bar. He looked at her and laughed.  
  
"You forget metal cant hurt vampires" He said to her. She smiled "You forgot about the sun" she said as she used the bar to break the window.  
  
He felt the sun and started to scream,until he realized it was just a light bulb "Its not coming up until another 10 hours moron " She said as she staked him  
  
seing he was distract.The vampires all left.  
  
--Outside the club  
  
'YOU DID IT KAGOME" Ayame squealed and huged her,Kagome hugged back.  
  
After all the cheers they all went home.Inuyasha who was hiding behind the wall said" Well I'll be damned,she did it" with a smile.  
  
-In hell with the master-  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The master yelled.  
  
"Master Hiten please forgive us!" a vampire said as he bowed.  
  
"The slayer will pay" Was the last words the master said before he dissapeared. 


	3. Our lips are sealed

Hi everyone!long time since I updated but I had school work and exams but now  
  
school's finished!yay!and just incase if I forgot to mention the couples its  
  
Inu/kag  
  
Ayame/kouga  
  
Sango/Miroku ( I know most will ask where's Miroku?dont worry he'll come around0  
  
Rin/??? I have no Idea yet any idea's?let me know  
  
-----------------------------School first periode (math)  
  
The students were barely paying attention to the teacher they were all whispering to eachother last night,  
  
now everyone knew that vampires were real.The bell rang interrupting the students conversation.  
  
Kagome and Rin had choir Sango Kouga and Ayame had biologie.  
  
----------------------------Choir  
  
"Good morning class,I have a project for you,you will team up by two and sing a song together this song will be sung infront of the whole school  
  
monday,oh and you have to create the song yourself!" The teacher told the students (a/n for those who don't know today is wednesday).  
  
Naturally Kagome was with Rin. " So what should are song be about?" Rin asked just then Yura and one of her friend arrived.  
  
" Kagome you dissapoint me! Hanging around Rin?" Yura told Kagome ashamed. Kagome glared at her "whats wrong with Rin? I'd rather be with her than you!"   
  
that's when Yura got mad. " Bitch I was giving you a chance at popularity,but apparently you sont deserve it!" she said and left but her friend stayed and whisperd in Kagome's ear.  
  
"She will be spreading rumors about you until you're all alone with no friends" then she left aswell.  
  
"Kagome you did not have to do that!" Rin told her KAgome only smiled but then said " I think I know what are song will be about"  
  
-------------------------------lunch  
  
"You have to sing a song infront of the whole school?" Kouga asked Kagome and rin,they both nodded.  
  
"What will you're song be about?" Sango asked "It's a suprise but I think you will like it" Kagome answerd.  
  
Then Kagome looked at her watch " I have to meet Sesshomaru" she said then left.  
  
--------------------------------Library   
  
"AH!Kagome you're here" Sesshomaru said "Yep you did want too see me right?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yes mostly to say I am proud of you for the way you took care of those vampires yesterday" "Yeah well it's my job"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded." I also want you too be careful!" Kagome looked at him confused "For what?" she asked "You'll see" he said.  
  
-------------------------------- Saturday (I skipped thursday and friday)  
  
Rin and Kagome had been practicing their son and so far it was a great success.  
  
About after 2 hours Rin told Kagome she had to leave. " See you monday Rin" Kagome told her.  
  
--------------------------------8:00 pm  
  
Kagome received a phone call from Ayame letting her know they were suppose too meet at the club again for  
  
8:30 pm.So Kagome took a quick shower she put on a skirt and a shirt! ' 8:20 ,better hurry' she thought  
  
--------------------------------The club  
  
Kagome as usual was late but this time only but 10 minutes.Ayame took Kouga to dance so it was just Rin Kagome and Sango.  
  
Then a guy about their age came to their table.The three girls eyed him curiously." Hello,my name is Miroku I couldn't help but notice you beautiful girls and was hoping if one of you would...bare my child?"  
  
It took seconds for the girls to realize what he had asked until....  
  
SMACK!  
  
Sango had just beat the crap out of him." YOU PERVERT!" She yelled causing everyone too turn around and look at her curiously.  
  
Sango looked at them with a WHAT-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-LOOKING-AT? look wich cause them to go back at what they were doing.  
  
"YEAH THATS IT BE AFRAID BE VERY AFRAID" she yelled at them. "Um Sango I think you killed the Miroku guy" Kagome told her ignoring the fact  
  
that Sango was insane.Sango looked down at the pervert She looked at him and her eyes widen,she bent down and shook his shoulders.  
  
"Is he ok?" Rin asked " I dont know oh no!what have I done? what should we......AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sango did not have the time  
  
to finish her sentence since Miroku had just groped her,but he fell uncoucious again after Sango had just beaten him again.  
  
"The pervert!" suddenly Miroku got up acting as if none of this had happend " You must forgive my hands they like too wander alot" he told Sango  
  
"Yes well make sure they don't or you won't get them back" she told him."UM I'm Kagome this is Rin and the girl who almost killed you is Sango" Kagome told him  
  
"Beautiful names for beautiful ladies,too my regrets I must leave you" after Miroku left Rin and Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"You really should control your temper" RIn told her.Kagome looked at her watch."Hey guys I'll be heading back now" Rin and Sango nodded.  
  
------------------------------On Kagome's way home  
  
'Be careful he says,for what?' Kagome thought.She was so caught up in her thoughts that...  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Kagome turned around to find she was in the streets about to get hit by a car her eyes widen,luckily for her someone pusher her out of the way just in time.  
  
"You ok?" she heard a voice ask,she heard that voice before it was " Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah its me,so are you ok?" He asked her "Yeah I'm fine um...thanks" "Want me to walk with you or will you be fine?"   
  
"I'll be fine thanks" he nodded and left but not before he said "Be careful". "For what?" but too late he was gone.  
  
------------------------------Monday morning (a/n I skipped Sunday)  
  
All the students of the school were in the gym listening to the principal talk.  
  
"Good day,today students will sing songs that they have written themselves,no boo's you applause in the end and thats it!  
  
after every one is finished,the judges who is me,Mister Totosai and Mister Sesshomaru,will decide the winners who will both get a medal" the principal said.  
  
First was Yura and her friend Sara,who were not too good but they did not suck either.  
  
Everyone passed except for Kagome and Rin who was last and it was now their turn.  
  
They got ready to sing.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Can you hear them?  
  
They talk about us.  
  
[Rin:]  
  
Telling lies  
  
Well, that's no surprise.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Can you see them?  
  
See right through them.  
  
[Rin:]  
  
They have no shield  
  
No Secrets to reveal.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
[Both:]  
  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
  
In the jealous games people play.  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
There's a weapon.  
  
[Rin:]  
  
Which we must use.  
  
[KAgome:]  
  
In our defense 'silence'  
  
[Rin:]  
  
Spreading Rumors  
  
So far from true.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Dragged up from the underworld.  
  
Just like some precious pearl.  
  
[both]   
  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
  
In the jealous games people play.  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed  
  
[Rin:]  
  
Pay no mind to what they say  
  
It doesn't madder anyway.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed.   
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Hush my darlin'.  
  
[Rin:]  
  
Don't you cry.  
  
Cryin' angels.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Forget their lies.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Can you hear them?  
  
They talk about us.  
  
[Rin:]  
  
Telling lies  
  
Well, that's no surprise.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Can you see them?  
  
See right through them.  
  
[Rin:]  
  
They have no shield  
  
No Secrets to reveal.  
  
[Rin]  
  
Pay no mind to what they say.  
  
[Both:]  
  
It doesn't madder anyway. Hey, Hey, Hey.   
  
[both:]  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed   
  
Our Lips Are Sealed   
  
Our Lips Are Sealed   
  
when the song ended you could hear a crowd cheering and applause.  
  
After waiting 10 minutes they we're gonna annouce the winners'  
  
"And the winner is KAGOME AND RIN" the principal said,Everyone applause except Yura and her friends.  
  
---------------------------------After school  
  
"WOW!YOU WERE AWSOME" Kouga complimented them Ayame and Sango nodded.  
  
"Kagome is an awsome writer" Rin said "Rin you helpd too" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh please!" Rin said.And they kept talking about the performance.  
  
---------------------A/N  
  
WELL thats it for now I'm gonna start on my other fic 'breaking the rules' its good check it out!  
  
oh and REVIEW! 


	4. Spending time with Inuyasha

Hey guys!Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working on my other fic.  
  
I hope this chappie will make up for me not updating in a while.Yeah so I realized  
  
Inuyasha hasn't appeared to much so this chappie or maybe the next will reveal his secret!  
  
And he will be around more often.Unless you guys want him to remain a mistery a bit longer.  
  
Review and let me know.  
  
Ok well here's chappie 4 enjoy.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A small boy was staring at Kagome,he was around the age of 9, he was short, had brown hair and  
  
had some strange tattoo on his arm.It was a head of some demon she did not reconize.  
  
"follow me" he said Kagome fallowed him until they reached a cave." This cave will lead you to your final battle" he said then dissapeared.  
  
Kagome was confused final battle?"HEY WAIT!WHAT DO YOU MEAN?COME BACK!"  
  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
  
Kagome woke up,she looked around as if seeing the place for the first time,that's when she realized it was a dream.  
  
"It felt so real!" she told herself.She shut her alarm clock.While she was brushing her teeth she kept wondering wether or not she should tell Sesshomaru and the others.  
  
After a while she decided to shrugg it off,maybe it was just a regular dream.  
  
Realizing she was going to be late for school,if she did not hurry,Kagome skipped breakfest.  
  
She gave her mom a quick kiss before she left.  
  
-------At school  
  
Kagome saw her friends were there."Hey guys" she said as she sat in her seat.  
  
"Hey Kagome did you hear?there's a new student" Sango informed her."A new student? You would think they would run away after what happend." Kagome said while rolling her eyes.  
  
The teacher walked in and said "Good morning class,today we have a new student" just then a boy with black hair tied in a low ponytail entered the class room.  
  
"Miroku?"Rin Sango and Kagome said in a usion.Ayame and Kouga just looked confused.  
  
"Hello my name is Miroku,and I have to say I am happy to be here because of all you beautiful ladies" he said with a wink.  
  
Some girls were drooling somer were desgusted...namely Sango.  
  
"Miroku please take a seat beside Sango" the teacher said,wich caused Sango .to groan and Miroku to smile like an idiot.  
  
As Miroku sat down beside her he said, "Why if it isn't the lovely Sango and her friends!"   
  
He seemed to just notice Ayame and Kouga."But I don't recall meeting you!" he said to them.  
  
"I'm ayame and this is Kouga" she said.Miroku nodded and took ayame's hand and said "will you---" but he was cut off with Sango smaking him on the head.  
  
"YOU PERVERT" she yelled.The whole class turned to see what was going on."Miss Tajiya,is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.  
  
Sango mumbled a 'no' and glared on last time at Miroku before sitting down in her seat.  
  
------------------Lunch  
  
"Can u belive him?I can't belive what a pervert he is!" Sango kept complaining about Miroku.  
  
Thats when Tin arrived,"Hey,Ri-----" Sango was cut off by the boy who was with her. "Miroku?what r u doing here?" she asked  
  
"I thought Miroku would like to eat with us since he's new" Rin answerd for her.  
  
Sango decided to stay quiet this time."So Miroku were you hear when 'it' happend?" Ayame asked.  
  
Miroku seemed confused at first but then understood."Oh the vampire situation?Yes I was there" he said.  
  
Sango still seemed to be a little angry,wich upset Miroku was it because of him? "My dear Sango,you seem to be upset,if I bother you that much I will leave" he told her.  
  
Sango seemed softend by his offer."No its ok,it's not you" she said with a smile.  
  
---------------After school  
  
Kagome was in her room doing her math homework,she decided to go to the shikon even if she was going alone.  
  
As she was about to leave her mom said "Honey?where are you going?" Kagome sighed and said "To the Shikon",before her mom gave a response  
  
she left the house.As she was walking the same thoughts came to her head,why did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ask her to be careful?  
  
Was there something she missed?Or did they not trust her?What was it?Speaking of Inuyasha what's with him?He's so mysterious,the only thing she knew about him was his name.  
  
What was he keeping from her?She made up her mind to find him and get all secrets out of him!  
  
-----------------At the shikon  
  
When she got to the club she realized that Ayame was there by herself!  
  
She walked up to her and asked "Hey Ayame, whatcha doin here alone?" Ayame removed her sad face and replaced it with a happy smile,  
  
but Kagome could see it was fake."Oh Kag,it's you.I guess I needed some alone time."  
  
Kagome was curious too know why Ayame needed alone time,was she upset or...?  
  
But decided not too bring up the subject and instead said "Oh,ok" Kagome was also about to suggeste she leaves but Ayame cut her off.  
  
"So what about you?" "Same,I guess everyone needs some alone time now and then" was Kagome's answer.  
  
Kagome say who she didn't think she would see at the club. "Inuyasha?" she whisperd  
  
But as soon she blinked he dissapeared.Kagome told Ayame she would see her tomorrow.  
  
She told herself he coudn't have gone far.She knew he had left the club and decided to search the streets maybe he was taking a walk?  
  
After searching for and hour she decided it was late and was heading home.  
  
---------------------At Kagome's place  
  
When Kagome got home she noticed her mother was already asleep,and decided she should too.  
  
After brushing her teeth,Kagome was going to lay in her bed but there was a letter on her pillow.  
  
she opend the letter and it said:  
  
'He' will lead you too your last battle,BEWARE!  
  
Kagome's eyes widen in horror,who wrote this?And who was "he"?But somehow,  
  
your last battle was a formilior sentence to Kagome.Where had she heard it before?  
  
Kagome decided to get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow.  
  
------------------------Dream  
  
Kagome stood there infront of the cave,should she enter?She decided she would,  
  
but then she remembered somthing 'this cave will lead you to your final battle'  
  
thats what the boy said.What did he mean?...  
  
"KAGOME WAKE UP!!!!" Kagome woke up hearing the voice of her mother.  
  
She realized she was awake really early.After brushing her teeth and taking her shower,Kagome went down staires,too eat breakfest.  
  
"Mom why did you wake me up so early?" she asked her mom."Oh I thought you would want to get to school early!" her mother said with a cheerful smile.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "What gave you that Idea?" she said.Kagome kissed her mom before she left,  
  
even if she woke her up for no reason.  
  
------------------------At school  
  
Kagome saw her friends talking and took a seat beside them.When she could not take it no more  
  
of them looking at her like an alian she spoke up "What?" Kouga was the one who answered,  
  
"Well you see your never um early?" he said nervously.Kagome rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"My mom woke me up,early" she said.Math class started and as usual Kagome was having a hard time understanding.  
  
KAgome was so Happy when math class was over.After she had  
  
Geography  
  
Lunch  
  
English  
  
Art  
  
Choir  
  
--------------------------After school  
  
Kagome went to see Sesshomaru to talk about the letter.Maybe he could help?  
  
She saw him reading...as usual.Kagome made a coughing sound to gain his attention.  
  
After coughing about 20 times he finally looked up at her."How long have you been here?" he asked  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "Long" was her answer."So what exactly do you need help with?"   
  
"Well I----wait what makes you think I need help?" she asked "well you--" he was trying to explain but she cut him off  
  
"No I get it!You don't trust me!You think I can't do anything without your help" she said, somehow not being trusted hurt her more than she thought it would.  
  
Before Sesshomaru could say anything else she left.  
  
------------In Kagome's room  
  
Kagome was in her room doing her math homework,she felt guilty about the way she talked to Sesshomaru,  
  
she should've left him explain.She decided to go for a walk.Her mom was not home yet,she was at work.  
  
Kagome was walking for 30 minutes atleast and decided to head back home.  
  
But something pushed her to the fence Kagome looked up to see "Vampires!"she mumbled  
  
"Ok listen I really don't wanna fight right now" Kagome told them.She avoided a punch then said  
  
"But that doesent mean I wont" she said as she started to fight them but one of them pushed her to the fence again 2 of them held her hands down while the first down bent down to bite her neck,  
  
she closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came,she only heard "Good dogs don't bite"...wait that voice sounds formilior  
  
it was Inuyasha.She opend her eyes to see Inuyasha fighting the vampire and decided to to fight the ones who were holding her down.  
  
Kagome realized these Vampires were stronger then any other she had fought."INUYASHA FOLLOW ME!" she yelled and ran,Inuyasha followed her.  
  
---------  
  
Kagome entered her house and realized Inuyasha was just standing there, "Hurry,get in there coming" she told him.Then he entered.  
  
Then Kagome shut the door making sure the vampires coudn't get in."Don't worry vampires can't get in unless the owner of the house invites them in" Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief,she heard that they coudn't just never experienced it.Kagome noticed Inuyasha had a cut on his arm.  
  
"Um let be band aid that for you" she told him as she led him too the kitchen.While Kagome was cleaning Inuyasha's wound,she decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So what were you doing over there?You know where the vampires were and all" she asked,Inuyasha took awhile before answering,  
  
"I leave near there,and was walking by" he told her,"Oh so you werent following me?"she asked while raising her eyebrow.]  
  
"Why would I follow you?" he asked her,she tool awhile before anwering just like he did and said " I don'y know you tell me"  
  
He looked into her eyes,and she looked back,Kagome could get lost in his eyes forever,they were gold the most beautifel eyes she had ever seen.Inuyasha was thinking the same thing  
  
/Kiss him/  
  
Kagome heard someone say  
  
'who are you?'  
  
/I am your voice within Kagome/  
  
'Eh ok...'  
  
/Do as I say Kiss him/  
  
'NO!I just met the guy'  
  
/Kiiiiiiiisssss hiiiiim/  
  
"NO!" Kagome snapped...outloud,Inuyasha thought he did something wrong,or he was too close to her or something so he said "Sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
but she cut him off "OH no sorry I was talking to myself and well I eh...." Inuyasha understood that she didn't want to fully explain.  
  
"Um you don't have to explain" he told her.Kagome sighed in relief.Then a knock on the door was heard.Kagome rushed to answer it.  
  
It was her mom "Honey help with the grocery bags....who's this?" her mom finished by asking when she noticed Inuyasha.  
  
"Um this is Inuyasha...my math tutor" Kagome lied.Kagome's mom nodded and said "About time you get one,anyway Kagome it was nice meeting you Inuyasha,Kagome its getting late."  
  
Kagome knew her mother meant that Inuyasha should leave soon.Kagome pretented that Inuyasha,was going and yelled to make sure her mom heard her "BYE COME BACK SOON".  
  
After she shut the door.and motioned Inuyasha to follow her."You should stay here the night,um one bed 2 of us?" she said and blushed.  
  
So did he."You can take the bed,I'll take the floor" she told him."No its ok" he said,  
  
After arguing for several minutes on who would sleep on the bed,Kagome ended up being the one who did.  
  
Kagome coudn't sleep,so she decided to start a conversation "So how do you know about,vampires and all..."  
  
"My parents were killed by them" he told her,"Oh I'm sorry,so is this your revenge?" she asked.  
  
"So who's your watcher?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject."Watcher?whats that?" she asked confused.  
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow,"You know the one who helps you with the slaying and stuff" he said.  
  
Inuyasha started explaining to Kagome that every slayer has a watcher too help them in their mission.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked,"Yeah?" ..."Do you snore?","I don't know its been long for me to sleep in the same room as anyone for them to tell me."  
  
"Ok" were Kagome's last word before she fell asleep.  
  
------------------A/N  
  
Not my longest chappie but I hope it will do.Inuyasha is a bit to nice I know.  
  
Anyway don't 4get to review.  
  
Ciao  
  
Kagome93 


	5. First Kiss

Hello everyone, it's been long since I've updated for this fic I wanted to update for "More then just a bet" but I need five more reviews to update for that one.  
And also for the next chapter of this fic I will need 10 reviews.  
  
Good reading  
  
She fallowed the boy into the cave, he told her " This is your last battle, you must him face here" And then the boy disappeared.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Kagome woke up at the sound of her alarm clock, she yawned and she heard someone say "Good morning" that's when she remembered Inuyasha had slept over. She turned to face him,  
and said "Good morning, your up early...was I snoring?" he chuckled and said "No".  
She nodded and looked at the time " Woah I'm gonna be late for class if I don't hurry" she said and got out of the bed. She told him to stay at her place and that if her mom came to hide in the closet, and that she would be back after school.  
  
At school  
  
Kagome was indeed late, but lucky for her so was the teacher so she wasn't punished.  
She sat down at the same table as Sango and Miroku. Kouga , Ayame and Rin had a diffrent class.  
  
As Kagome sat down Sango said "I knew you arriving early was too good too be true" Kagome rolled her eyes and punched Sango on the shoulder playfully.  
"So Miroku, how's it going???" Kagome asked him. Miroku shrugged "Much better if you would bare my...heheh" he didn't continue as he received a glare from Sango.  
Kagome tried her best not too laugh they would be such a cute couple.  
With Sango having control over Miroku and all.  
The principal came which interrupted Kagome's thoughts, he looked rather upset, he said "Children I have an announcement to make...Miss Takashi,your ecology teacher...is dead"  
  
Lunch time  
  
"No way? Miss Takashi? Dead?"Kouga asked in disbelief ,Kagome nodded.  
"Woah, I can't believe it, I mean she wasn't the nicest teacher in the world but she didn't deserve that" Ayame said. Everyone nodded except Kagome who was in deep thought "Kagome whats wrong?" Kouga asked " I was just trying to figure out how she died" she said.  
"Isn't it obvious? Vampires" Kouga said. "Kouga there is more creatures and demons then just vampires,or maybe even it was a human" Kagome informed them. Kouga's eyes widden "More? Well that's great, just great" he said. Kagome told herself she needed to go see Sesshomaru after school.  
  
After school  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and went in the library, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't be mad because of yesterday, as she entered the office she saw Sesshomaru was reading. Instead of coughing Kagome said "Um...hey" Sesshomaru put down his book and looked carefully at Kagome "Good after noon, what are you doing here?" he asked her " I need help, and about yesterday lets just forget it ok?" she asked. He nodded "What do you need help with?" he asked her.  
"Well as you must have heard Miss Takashi is dead" she said in a sad tone.  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Well I was wondering, if you knew how she died?" she asked.  
Sesshomaru put on a thoughtful expression. "I am sorry to say I don't, it is possible that it was vampires, but as you know other demons existe" Kagome nodded "That's what I told Kouga this afternoon". Sesshomaru got off his chair and said "We can't let this happen again, demons , vampires they go all over town unafraid because the only one who can stop them..doesn't" "Are you saying I'm not doing my job?" she asked. "That's exactly what I'm saying" Kagome couldn't believe it, she was the one who stopped the Harvest, she was the one who saved Rin..and she wasn't doing her job? "What do you mean?" she almost yelled.  
"Well you see, of course you stopped the Harvest and all...but you don't just decide to kill vampires when they are gonna make there move,you have to patrol at night and kill as many vampires as you can...or else one day there might be too many too handle" he informed her.  
"Well...fine 1 hour every Wednesdays" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "How about 1 hour and a half every night?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy "What?I'll have no time for anything!" she half yelled. "You can do your homework it takes about 2 all together, and school finished at 4 so by the time your finished it will be 6 then you can go patrolling for 1 hour and a half,by the time you get back you can have supper" he told her. Kagome suddenly felt very angry "What about MY time? You know the go shopping, going to the clubs and all" "There are more important things" he said. "At least can I have weekends off?" she begged.  
"No, those could be the same days someone dies" Kagome glared at him. And then left.  
  
When she got home it was around 6 PM, suddenly she remembered that Inuyasha was in her room. She hurried upstairs and saw Inuyasha was on her bed. She sighed in relief that he didn't leave."Hey!" she said "Hey" "So what did you do all day?" she asked him "Oh I just read" Kagome nodded when she saw her Diary on her desk, and she thought that 'that' was what Inuyasha read." You read my diary?" she asked but before Inuyasha had the chance to explain Kagome continued "That is not ok, I diary holds one's personal thoughts...like when I said he has beautiful eyes well..I wasn't talking about you besides 'I' doesn't even stand for Inuyasha and.." Inuyasha cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth. "Your mom put your Diary on your desk,  
I didn't read it" once Inuyasha removed his hand Kagome said "Oh" She was embarrasst that she had revealed some personal things. She wanted to apologize but once again when she stared in his eyes she felt as if she could get lost in them, same with Inuyasha. They both leaned closer and closer and then, their lips touched, Inuyasha licked her lips asking for entrance which Kagome gladly allowed,she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly Inuyasha pulled away,and he was covering his face "I got to go,I'll see you later" he said as he ran out the door, luckily her mom was not home. Kagome just stood there she had experienced her first kiss.  
But she was worried about Inuyasha, why did he just leave like that? She decided to shrug it off.  
She heard her mom enter the house. She went down the stairs and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek "Did you have a good say mom?" she asked Kagome's mom had a confused expression "Yes...but why are you so..happy?" Kagome didn't want to tell her mom she had just kissed a boy in her room so she just said "I just am, so what for dinner?" she asked still cheery.  
"Chicken" her mom answered  
  
While Kagome was eating the chicken she couldn't help but feel really happy, who wouldn't be after having there first kiss.Kagome's mom decided too talk. "So how's the chicken?" she asked.  
Kagome gave her biggest smile "It's really good, it's like SUPER-CHICKEN, did you try throwing it out the window?I bet it could fly". "Ok Kagome what is it?" her mom asked,  
"Nothing, I like the chicken" she answered innocently "No one likes chicken that much" her mom said while rolling her eyes. Finally Kagome explained to her mother that she met a guy that she really liked...but she didn't mention the kiss.  
  
After Kagome went to bed , the last thing she thought before falling asleep, Inuyasha.  
  
The next morning Kagome went to school early still happy about yesterday. Once again,  
her friends were shocked that she was early. "Kagome? Did your mom wake you up again?" Sango asked. "Nope, got up on my own!" she said cheery. Sango raised an eyebrow " Ok what is it?" she asked. "Well, you know that Inuyasha guy? The day before yesterday I was attacked by vampires, but he saved me, and then he slept over, and yesterday night ...we kissed!" Ayame, Sango and Rin all said "Oh my god really? Tell us everything" Kouga on the other hand seemed shock, he was clearly jealous but didn't say anything. Fearing Kagome would get mad at him.  
  
After school Kagome went to see Sesshomaru and apologize. Once she entered the office, Sesshomaru was reading a book...again. "Hey!" she said,he got up his chair "Good day" "Listen.." she was cut off by Sesshomaru "You can get Sundays off but on Saturday night you patrol for 2 hours,okay?" he said. Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru, I need help" she said.  
"I will be glad to help you, just don't run off" "Ok well you see I keep having this dream where this boy leads me into this cave and tells me 'This will be your last battle' or something like that,  
then when I got back from school I got this letter telling me the same thing" Sesshomaru had a thoughtful expression(a/n he thinks 2 much) "What did the boy look like?" he asked.  
" I don't remember" she said, which made Sesshomaru sweat drop . "Well if ever you do let me know" he said.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her house, she wanted to take a shower and then go patrol.  
But the sight in front of her shocked her , Inuyasha holding her unconscious mother in his arms she had a vampire mark on her neck and Inuyasha was ....a vampire?  
  
a/n DUN DUN DUN DUN! Inuyasha a vampire? He was the one who bit Kagome's mom?  
Find out on the next chapter of VAMPIRE SLAYER I need atleast 10 reviews for the next chapter.  
  
Ciao  
  
Princess of Disaster 


	6. Kill or be Killed

Hello everyone, here is my new chapter hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!  
Good reading.  
  
Flashback  
Kagome opened the door to her house, she wanted to take a shower and then go patrol.  
But the sight in front of her shocked her , Inuyasha holding her unconscious mother in his arms she had a vampire mark on her neck and Inuyasha was ....a vampire?  
End flashback  
  
Kagome ran towards Inuyasha , he quickly let go of her mother and headed out the door.  
Kagome chose to deal with him later. She picked up the phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello? My mom needs an ambulance, she's lost a lot of blood, 28 fisher street"  
she hung up the phone and went by her mother's side. She couldn't believe it, the man that helped her, the man she invited into her home, the man she kissed was a vampire? The ambulance shortly arrived and took Kagome's mom to the hospital.  
  
When Kagome got to the hospital the doctors informed her that her mom was gonna be okay.  
Kagome used the public phone and called Sesshomaru, Kouga. Rin. Ayame and Sango.  
When they arrived Kagome saw that Miroku was with them. "Don't worry I told him everything,  
and I know we can trust him" Sango said. "So what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"She was bitten by a vampire" Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow "At home? They cannot enter your home unless you invite them in" he said. " I invited him" everyone looked at her with a shocked impression. " Did you know.." Kouga didn't get the chance too finish "Of course not,  
you think I would invite a vampire into my home?" Kagome said. "It was Inuyasha wasn't it?" Ayame asked. "Yeah, it was him," she answered her eyes getting watery. "Well then, I guess it's obvious now" Kouga said. Kagome looked at him confused. "You have to kill him., I mean you're a vampire slayer he's a vampire, so you have to kill him" "KOUGA"both Sango and Ayame yelled. "No, he's right, I'll deal with him once my mom is out of the hospital".;  
About 30 minutes later The doctor came out and informed them that Kagome's mom was gonna be ok.  
At dinner  
  
Everything was silent at the dinner table, Kagome still couldn't believe that Inuyasha was a vampire. "Kagome honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked. "Nothing I was just worried about you" "Oh don't be, why don't you go to sleep" her mother suggested. Kagome nodded, she was gonna have to have a good night sleep if she was gonna go after Inuyasha tomorrow.  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
He was sitting on his couch thinking about the earlier event.  
Kagome now knew his secret. "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself out loud.  
"Kill her" A female voice said behind him. He turned around to see "Kikyou, what are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Ignoring his question Kikyou said "What did you think Inuyasha? That she would understand?". "Go away" "Oh come on Inuyasha she would never understand what you are, and now...she will come after you..too kill you and do you know why?" she asked as she moved the curtains which revealed the sun Inuyasha quickly got out of the way. "...Because you're a vampire" she finished. Inuyasha glared at Kikyou. Everything was her fault. Kikyou ignore his glare and went closer to him "It's a kill or be killed situation" she whispered in his ear. He pushed her away "Fine,...I'll kill her, you happy?" Kikyou smiled in satisfaction "Very" and with that she left.  
J  
  
Next day  
  
Kagome woke up really early, ate breakfast fast and went to school. She wasen't really paying attention, she was mostly thinking of Inuyasha. Tonight she was going to have to kill him.  
She couldn't do it, could she? Yes she had too, it was her job. Suddenly the bell ringed,  
Kagome got up from her seat and left the class room.  
When Kagome got home she went to her room grabbed a bow and arrows, her arrows were dipped in holy water, so if it came in contact with any vampire that vampire would be turned to dust.  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
He was getting ready he knew she was going to come after him, why wouldn't she? Kikyou was right. She wouldn't understand. No one could. She was also right about another thing It's a kill or be killed Situation, and Inuyasha was not going to die.  
  
a/n  
  
Hello people, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, I know it was short but I don't wanna give away everything in 1 chapter. And the more reviews I get the faster I will update.  
  
Ciao Kiala 


	7. The truth

Hello everyone, I just came back from camp yesterday so you will have to forgive me for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chappie, this is the chapter where Kagome and Inuyasha fight each other, and that secrets are revealed.  
Kagome told her mom she was going out, and that she would be back around 7 PM.  
It was now 6PM. She had remembered Inuyasha telling her that he lived near the club.  
So she was to start her search there.  
  
with Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha knew Kagome would go looking for him. And got him self ready, he really didn't want to do this but...he had no choice. It was dark now so he could leave his house. And he went to the place he had saved Kagome from the vampires.  
  
Kagome was going to the place where Inuyasha had saved her. She didn't know she had got there until she saw him, Inuyasha. She could tell he was waiting for her. She saw no emotions in his eyes, and tried not to show any in hers. She failed miserably, she was hurt, and it showed. Before knowing what was going on she realized Inuyasha was running away. Hurrying after him, Kagome realized he was not running away but he was leading her somewhere. She saw him enter some old, she fallowed. Once inside Kagome couldn't find Inuyasha, she looked around.  
"So, it ends here?" she heard him say, but still couldn't find him, she tried to fallow his voice.  
"Yeah, well for you!" she replied, and heard a chuckle. "What makes you so sure?" "I just am." hearing footsteps behind her Kagome turned around, but saw nothing. "I won't be killed by some girl" "I am not 'some girl' I am a slayer" she said proudly.  
Then something pushed her from behind into the wall. She turned around and saw Inuyasha.  
"Well lets get started then" he said as he threw a punch at her, which Kagome barely dodged.  
And they started to fight. After a while both were injured..but not to badly. They could still fight.  
With Kagome's mom She was washing the dishes, she heard the door bell and went to open it. She saw that it was Kouga Ayame Miroku and Sango, and Sesshomaru. They all asked her how she was doing and some questions about what happened before "So I was washing the dished and I hear the door bell, I go and open it to find Kagome's friend, I let her in and offer her to eat and I don't remember anything after that" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "her? It was a girl?" Kagome's nodded. Sesshomaru got up, he had to tell Kagome.  
With Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the wall, and was about to say something but Kagome kicked him away. He looked at her..he was gonna end it here "Just kill me" he said. Kagome's angry face was changed with confusion. "What?" "Just do it, let your arrow fly". Kagome raised her bow, but before anything she had to know "Why did you do it? I invite you to my home, and you take advantage of that to go after my mother?" she asked him. "Any vampire would do that" "You saved my life twice, you helped me more than once, you are not ANY vampire, unless it was all a trick" "....I didn't kill your mother, I saved her" "Explain"  
  
Flashback  
Inuyasha was going to Kagome's place to apologize for last time. He opened the door to see Kikyou drinking blood from Kagome's mom, he switched his face into his vampire one and was ready to fight her. "Inuyasha, long time no see" "Get out before I kill you" "Oh come on" she said as she threw Kagome's mother into Inuyasha 's arms. "You know you want to drink some" he looked down at the lady in his arms..he couldn't do it. "Oh, seems girlfriend is back" she said as she ran out the back door.  
  
End flashback  
"..And that's when you came in" he continued. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, believing every word he said. "I didn't think you would understand" "I do" she said before he could say anything she heard "So I guess this means you won't kill each other?" it was Kikyou.  
"Well, no biggie I'll kill you myself" she said to Kagome. "Kikyou, get out" "Inuyasha, you were weak and didn't kill her. Such a shame" Kagome looked at the two.  
"You two no each other?" she asked. Kikyou smirked "Well, we use to be lovers" Kagome ignored the fact that her heart was crushed in a million pieces and listened "You see I was the one who turned Inuyasha into a vampire, and when you become a vampire you lose your soul, and makes them..well evil. So Inuyasha killed his own family, and friends. And that's how we became lovers." "And now?" Kagome asked, she was deeply hurt but she didn't want Inuyasha to see it. But he did and he wanted to tell her the real truth but Kikyou interrupted. "But one night he killed the girl of a gypsy (a/n their kinda like witches) so they put a spell on him, they gave him back his soul and all the memories of what he had done, like killing everyone in his path, and of course having his soul back..why would he want to be with me? A vampire? So he went to you...and I see why...you look just like me" Kikyou said. Kagome felt like crying..maybe that was the reason why Inuyasha liked her..she looked like Kikyou. She stared at Inuyasha with the look of betrayal in her eyes. He was about to say something but once again was interrupted "So now that you know everything I'll kill you" Kikyou said. As she took out to guns from her jacket.  
  
A/n Yeah so another short chapter..but I will update soon.before school starts,which is this Monday Please review.  
Kiala 


	8. Good bye Kikyou

Hello people, I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy this chappie and of course please review So yeah. Enjoy.

-----------------------_**Flashback of Last time**_

"You two no each other?" she asked. Kikyou smirked "Well, we use to be lovers" Kagome ignored the fact that her heart was crushed in a million pieces and listened "You see I was the one who turned Inuyasha into a vampire, and when you become a vampire you lose your soul, and makes them..well evil. So Inuyasha killed his own family, and friends. And that's how we became lovers." "And now?" Kagome asked, she was deeply hurt but she didn't want Inuyasha to see it. But he did and he wanted to tell her the real truth but Kikyou interrupted. "But one night he killed the girl of a gypsy (a/n their kinda like witches) so they put a spell on him, they gave him back his soul and all the memories of what he had done, like killing everyone in his path, and of course having his soul back..why would he want to be with me? A vampire? So he went to you...and I see why...you look just like me" Kikyou said. Kagome felt like crying..maybe that was the reason why Inuyasha liked her..she looked like Kikyou. She stared at Inuyasha with the look of betrayal in her eyes. He was about to say something but once again was interrupted "So now that you know everything I'll kill you" Kikyou said. As she took out to guns from her jacket.

---**_End flashback_**

Kikyou was about to shoot Kagome when suddenly she aimed at Inuyasha. He got shot on the leg and cried in pain. Kagome was about to go help him when "Don't worry guns can't kill vampires it just hurts them...a lot" Kikyou informed her. She started shooting at kagome, luckily her aim was not that good, Kagome hid behind a table. What was she going to do? Her bow was at the other side of the world. And she had no stake her cross or holy water or ANYTHING on her. She thought and looked around but nothing..she had to get to her bow, this was risky but if she didn't do it she would die for sure. She ran towards her bow she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She threw herself on the ground just in time to dodge a bullet, and grabbed her arrow, she aimed and let it fly. It hit Kikyou, and Kikyou put on a painful impression. Kagome smiled she thought she had it when Kikyou pulled out the arrow. "Ow, that hurt, fortunately..for me you got me in the stomach not in the heart, so I'm still here"(a/n you didn't think I would end it here did u?). Suddenly Kagome heard "KAGOME IT WASN'T INUYASHA WHO BIT HER IT WAS KIKYOU" Sango yelled, and Miroku pushed her down just in time before she got shot.

"Thanks" she told him, he winked at her and said "Anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself" which made her blush. "MIROKU IT'S NOT THE TIME TO FLIRT! EVERYONE GET OUT" Kagome yelled. Suddenly Kagome felt pain in her leg, she was shot, Kikyou was right in front of her "So this is where the slayer dies, if it makes you feel better I'll tell you what you will miss, me killing your friends, and the master taking over the world. She raised her gun to shoot Kagome but suddenly she let out a scream, she turned to see Inuyasha putting the stake in her heart "Inuyasha?" she said before she turned into dust. "KAGOME" kagome turned around to see her friends heading towards her. Sango put Kagome's arm around her neck as did Ayame.

"Are you ok?" Kouga asked his voice filled with concern. Kagome nodded. Kouga suddenly seemed to notice Inuyasha "Who the heck are you?" he asked rudely, before Inuyasha could say anything Sango said "Well Duh, it's Inuyasha" . "You? Ahh vampire! Where's the stake" Kouga said in panic. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Haven't you realized I'm good here?" he asked. Kouga glared at him "Listen you I'm gonna–"Kouga couldn't finish since Ayame interrupted her

"Thank you, for saving are friend" she said. Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome, he wondered what she would think of him from now. Maybe it was best if he didn't know.

He walked away. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him. But he simply ignored her.

**_---a/n_**

**_It short I know its very short I know its very very very very short I know but atleast I update fast._**

**_You gotta give me that. Please review!Please! Please if I get some then I'll update fast and longer chappies. I need your encouragement._**

**_ciao_**

**_Kiala_**


	9. Mom's new boyfriend

Hey people! I know I haven't updated for a long time but you have to understand that school gets in the way, and I have others fics to work on.

**Hellokitty-4-ever:** Thanks for reviewing, lol I think Inuyasha is cute too!

**Key17:** Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long update.

**Flaming soul: **Lol, I'm glad Kikyou is gone too!! Thanks for the review

**Angel0fHell:** Yes Kikyou is dead! Thanks for the review

**Fiery Demon Fox:** I don't like Kikyou that much either! Thanks for the review!

**Kimitoshi** : Lol, lots of people are glad Kikyou is dead! Truth be told so am I! Thanks for the review.

**Starfire77**: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.

**Blue diety rose :** Thanks for the review! I may put Sesshy and Rin together!

**sleeping chick: **Sorry my fic is **_annoying, _**but if it bothers you that much, don't read it!

Also a few have asked me to put Rin and Sessh together so I may but I would like others to tell me what they think of it as well....anyways enjoy my new chap.

------------------

It had been weeks since Kagome or anyone else saw Inuyasha, and kagome was starting to worry, well she knew he was quite capable of defending himself but...would he come back? If he would what would happen? Now that she knew his they still be friends? Act like nothing was different? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure she really did miss him.

"Kagome? Do you know the answer?" the teacher asked snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Um no I don't" she said, the teacher looked at her disappointedly and asked another student. Finally after what seemed like hours the bell rung and the students left the classroom,but before Kagome could leave the teacher stopped her.

"Kagome? Can I have a word with you?" the teacher asked. Kagome nodded and took a seat in front of the teacher. Kagome looked nervously at the teacher, had she done something wrong?

"Kagome...I'm afraid you didn't do very well on yesterdays quiz" the teacher said as she showed Kagome her grade. "61?" Kagome asked disappointedly, the teacher nodded. "You do seem rather distracted lately...is something wrong?" Kagome looked at the teacher and wondered what to say...I'm a vampire slayer and I found out that one of my friends was a vampire? No, she knew she couldn't say that. So she did the thing she was use to doing

"Nothings wrong...I just didn't study well" she said. The teacher nodded and said "Very well, but try to do better on the next one it's in two days" she informed her. Kagome nodded and left. While walking to the cafeteria Kagome decided to go see Sesshomaru. As she entered the library she saw him reading a book, as usual.

"Um..Fluffy I was wondering if I could skip patrolling tonight? I got really bad on my last math quiz and need to study for the next one so maybe.." Kagome was interrupted as Sesshomaru gave her a dangerous glare." What.Did.You.Say?" he asked , Kagome looked at him confused she didn't think her having a bad grade effected him that much "Well I got 61 but I can do better..."

"No that's not what I meant, what did you call me?" he asked. Kagome thought for awhile trying to remember "Oh...Fluffy?" she asked. He glared at her again "**_Never_** call me that...**_never_**" he warned. Kagome looked at his fearfully and nodded, boy he could be scary when he wanted. "And the answer is no...you may not skip patrolling" he said simply.

"But...I have to study" she said. Sesshomaru looked at her with a thoughtful expression and said

"Well...no" he said again. Kagome looked at him frustrated "But I need to study!!"

"Fine then go patrolling for 30 minutes only instead" Kagome sighed and nodded she knew it was the best she could get. She then left for the cafeteria again.

Sesshomaru looked at her leaving and thought out loud "Hmm, if she would have asked one more time I would have said yes.." Then he went back to his book.

------

"So do you guys wanna go to the club tonight?" Kouga suggested. Everyone nodded except Kagome "Sorry I have patrolling and I need to study for my math quiz I almost failed the last one" Kouga looked disappointed "Oh....well can the rest of you come?" they all nodded once more.

----------

When Kagome got home she saw a note on the fridge

"_**Won't be home until 6:30PM**_

_**mom"**_

Kagome sighed, well she might as well go patrolling before her mom gets back. She went to her room changed her cloths got a cross and a stake and left.

Kagome had been walking around the cemetery for about 15 minutes now and no vampires.

"Maybe they gave up" then just on time two vampires popped out of nowhere. "Or not" she said as she went to fight them. It took a couple of minutes but after she killed both. She didn't meet and after that so she went home, her 30 minutes her finished anyways.

When Kagome got home it was 6 so she had another 30 minutes before her mom game back.

She decided to study for her quiz she had to get over 75 on this one. Later Kagome heard her mom come in and she went downstairs to welcome her. But what she saw shocked her, her mother was with another man he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and then he left.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked with curiosity. "Kagome? I didn't know you were there" her mother said in surprise. "Who was it?" Kagome asked once again. Kagome's mom sighed and said "That was Erik a kind man who offered to take me out to dinner tonight" Kagome looked at her mother in shock...she was seeing someone? "I see, do you like him?" she asked.

Kagome's mom nodded "Oh yes, very much" "Is it serious?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's mom sighed once more "I don't know, but I hope so, I like him very much."

Kagome nodded, she was happy that her mom found someone, it was a shock at first but with her not around as much cause of patrolling her mom needed some company again. Kagome then went up stares to finish her homework.

(I'm gonna skip school)

Next day when Kagome got back from school, she went in the kitchen to find her mom with Erik at the table laughing together. Kagome coughed loudly to gain there attention. They both looked at her and Kagome's mom introduced Erik "Honey, this is Erik, Erik this is my daughter Kagome" "How do you do?" he asked her "Good thanks". "Kagome sit down and talk with us"

her mother offered. "Um ok" she said "So Kagome, do you play golf?" Erik asked

"No actually" "Well it's really fun I'll take you sometime...how about this weekend?" he offered.

Kagome was about to say no, she didn't really like golf but her mother gave her a look that told her to agree. "Um sure" she said, Erik smiled "Great I'll pick you up at noon, I gotta go now bye." he said and left. Kagome sighed...she hated golf!!!

_-----------A/N_

_Well here was my chapter 9, sorry if its short but it was the best I could do, I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Ciao_

_**Kiala**_


	10. Golfing and meeting Hojo

Hi people! Well most of this week of put my time into my fics since I haven't updated for a really long time! I was actually planning on giving up on this fic but then like I really hate it when an author starts a fic and never ends it. So I guess you guys wouldn't like it either. Nyways

before I start this chapter I would like to thank this people for reviewing on the last chapter.

_**Vampire slayer**_

_**danica7 **_

_**aaron carter 007 **_

_**madmood**_

_**seida02 **_

_**Angel0fHell**_

_**Akiraton first love**_

_**StarFire77**_

_**Hellokitty-4-ever**_

_**Inu-babe666**_

_**KeyToExistence **_

So thanks! .

( Chapter ten)

Beep!Beep!Beep!

"Noooo, I don't want to get up." Kagome mumbled Today she was suppose to go golfing with Erik. God she hated golf, it was so boring. But she was going anyways..why? Because she wanted to get to know the man he was dating his mother after all...Ok so it was because her mother forced her but whatever.

"Kagome get up! Erik will be here around noon!" Her mother yelled from down stares. Kagome rolled her eyes "I'm up!" she yelled back. She got out of bed and went to brush her teeth.

While brushing her teeth Kagome was thinking of..that's right Inuyasha! In a way she was worried about him, and in another she was mad. How could he just leave like that? Without saying a word or anything. Was he going to come back? "KAGOME!" Her mother yelled interrupting her thoughts. "Coming!" She yelled. Once Kagome was dressed she went down stares ate breakfast and waited patiently for Erik to come pick her up. It was now 11:45 and Erik was no where in sight. "Maybe he forgot?" she asked herself. Just then the door bell rang.

"Crap" she mumbled as she went to open the door. Surprisingly it wasn't Erik, but Kouga.

"Kouga, hey!" She said cheerfully '_thank god it wasn't Erik'_ she thought. Kouga returned the same cheerful smile "Hi Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk in the park?" he asked. "Oh Kouga I'm sorry! I have plans today, maybe some other time?" Kagome said. Kouga looked disappointed at first, really disappointed "Oh ok then..some other time?" he asked. Kagome nodded and gave Kouga a hug for being understanding and Kouga left after.

Right after Kouga left Erik arrived 5 minutes later. Kagome checked her watch "Wow, on the dot" she said. "Mom, Erik's here! Bye" she yelled trying to sound excited, but failed miserably.

"Bye dear!" Her mother yelled back.

"Hey" Kagome said she as she got into the car. "Hello Kagome" he said. "Are you excited?" he asked. Kagome gave him a smile ( which was fake duh!) "Yes of course" she said. Erik gave her a smile and the rest of the way was quiet. Once they got there Erik handed Kagome the equipment and told her to go wait by the bench. Of course at first he doubted that Kagome would be able to carry all the equipment by herself , but being the vampire slayer she is she proved him wrong. " Ok, so have you ever been golfing before?" he asked. "Um, yea once with my dad but I was like 9 yrs old" she said. Erik frowned at the mention of her father and that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. " Is something wrong?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "No, no of course not" he said. So they started playing (a/n I'm not gonna give out every detail)Finally it was there last turn and it 1:45 PM. It was Kagome's turn and after that they'd go home. So Kagome did it and it was only a few centimeters away, she tried again and again but it simply wouldn't go in.

"Dammit" she mumbled . She checked to see if Erik was looking, and when she saw he wasn't she kicked the ball in. She put on a smile "Yes!" but her victory was soon interrupted as someone grabbed her arm "Hey!" she said and she was surprised when she saw it was Erik. He glared at her "Don't ever try and cheat! Ever!" he said. Kagome looked at him with shock, so she cheated big deal he didn't need to bite her head off. "Sorry" she mumbled. He glared at her one last time and ordered her to get in the car and she did as she was told. So the whole way home everyone was quiet.

Once Kagome got home she simply mumbled a "bye" to Erik which he didn't reply to. When Kagome opened the door to her mother immediately asked her how it went. " It was good" '_except the fact that he looked like he wanted to kill me cause I cheated" _she added to herself.

Her mother smiled " Well that's good I'm glad you had fun"

( Next Day)

Kagome was walking to school today, she felt she had a lot of energy so she didn't bother getting a ride from her mom. "KAGOME!" someone yelled. Kagome turned around to see her good friend Sango running after her. "Hey Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully.**_ "_** Hey!" she said cheerful as well. **_"_** So what did you do this weekend Sango?" Kagome asked. " Oh not much, my homework, I went to the club with Ayame and Rin we called to invite you but you weren't there" Sango said.

"Yeah, I was with my mom's boyfriend, he took me out golfing" She said. "Golfing?" Sango asked. "I didn't know you liked golfing" she said. Kagome sighed "I don't, but I couldn't exactly refuse his offer" she said. " I guess, so how was it?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged " It was good I guess" "You guess?" Sango asked. " Hey look there's Ayame and Rin up ahead!" Kagome said trying to avoid the subject about her weekend with Erik. "Ayame Rin wait up!" Kagome called after them. Both girls turned back and waited for there 2 other friends." Hey girls!" Ayame said. "Hi!" both Kagome and Sango replied. " So how was your weekend girls?" Rin asked.

"Kagome was actually telling me.." but Sango never got the chance to finish " Hey we're gonna be late we better move" Kagome said running towards the school while her friends stared at her curiously.

'_Phew! That was close!'_ Kagome thought. She really didn't want to talk about Erik at the moment. What did he have against her anyways? So she cheated at a game big deal she didn't think he would take it that seriously.Still thinking about how Erik was making a big deal out of things Kagome made her way to her classroom. Kagome took a seat next to Kouga, he was the only one who probably wouldn't ask about her weekend.

"Hey Kagome how was your weekend?" .._Then again..._

" It was fine Kouga" she said. She gave him a look that said she didn't wanna talk about it but being Kouga he didn't notice**_ "_**"What did you do?" he asked. Kagome **really **didn't wanna talk at the moment so she simply said " Not much". Kouga nodded and started talking about his weekend. But of course, Kagome wasn't listening she was thinking of Inuyasha. _Where are you Inuyasha? _She thought. She really missed him. And now she thought maybe it was her fault that he left.

_If I hadn't just jumped to conclusions of him killing my mother, if I had just waited for him to explain, things would've been ok' _

"Hey Kagome you ok?" Kouga asked worriedly. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine!" she said with a smile. "Ok then" he said. "Class, today we have a new student Hojo Bore" the teacher said. (a/n the last name popped out of nowhere) Hojo gave the class a warm smile and said " As the teacher said my name is Hojo Bore and I just moved here this morning" The teacher told Hojo to take a seat behind Kagome.

( Lunch)

'_That Hojo guy, I feel like I already saw him before"_ Kagome thought. " So Kagome about your weekend.." Sango said. Kagome groaned, was Sango ever gonna let this go?. "Higurashi?" a male voice was heard. Kagome turned around to face the new guy, wait only one person called her Higurashi.."Hojo?" Kagome asked. He nodded " Oh my god Hojo I just remembered who you are!" Kagome said feeling rather stupid. " Duh Kagome! The teacher introduced him this morning" Ayame said. "No Hojo and I use to go to the same school! I use to have a crush on him!" Kagome said which caused her and Hojo to blush. "Really?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. As you can probably guess, Kouga doesn't like this guy. "Sorry Hojo but there's no more room in this table" Kouga said. Kagome glared at him "None sense, go grab yourself a chair and come sit with us" Kagome offered so Hojo got himself a chair and they ate...

(After school)

Kagome was patrolling, she had done her homework and studies and was ready for tomorrow's quiz. She had been looking for vampires for like 1 hour and she had only found four so far.

"Oh well by the time I get home my 1 hour and 30 minutes will be over" She said to herself

Kagome yawned and smiled when she spotted her house "Finally" she said. As she approached her house Kagome came across a man she thought she wouldn't see for a very long time.

"...Inuyasha?"

( End)

A/n

So, how did you like it? I hope you did! Please review I would really appreciate it! I am suppose to be studying for a french exam now but I'm writing for you guys instead. So see ya later.

Ciao

Kiala


	11. Love problems

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!_**

Hello people! Well I have something really important to ask you all, see I wanted to try a inu/kag fic where it was love at first sight and everything, but unfortunately with Vampire slayer I personally didn't like it...so I'm thinking about deleting this fic. So, please review and tell me if you think I should...

Delete the fic

Continue it the way it is

Re-write the chapters in a way to make the inu/kag relationship well...you know how always argue.

So it would be very important to me that everyone tells me there opinion that way I'll make the decision that the most people will be happy with, so I'll need reviews so I can make up my mind by the next chapter.

Thanks!

(Starts)

"...Inuyasha?" She asked not believing her eyes. The man step forward into the street light and that's when she noticed it wasn't him.

"Sesshomaru?" She said rather disappointedly. He raised an eye brow, "Yes, were you expecting someone else?" he asked. Kagome quickly replaced the disappointed look on her face with a smile. "Nope! So what are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound like her happy self.

Of course Sesshomaru realized this but decided to let it go..."Well, I've realized that it's been some time now and the master has not yet made his move, I am starting to get worried..."

Kagome looked at him curiously "You came all the way here for that? Why are you worried? This is all for the better maybe he gave up cause he finally realized he can't defeat us" she said trying to make things better. Sesshomaru glared at her " Of course he hasn't given up! Do you really think he would give up this easily?" he asked rather harshly. "Have you been still having those dreams you told me about?" he asked. "Oh! No, actually I haven't had them for a while now...see nothing to worry about!" she said. Sesshomaru glared at her once more " Kagome! This isn't a game you should take this more seriously!" he said. Kagome glared back " Well what do you want me to do? Call him and tell him he's late for his "taking over the world" appointment? I have other problems on my mind right now! If the master isn't making a move better for us we'll have more time to prepare!" she said. They were walking while have this conversation so at that moment they were in front of Kagome's house, and just that moment her mom opened the door. "Kagome? I thought I heard your voice out here" then she turned to Sesshomaru

"Do I know you?" she asked. "I am the school's librarian" he said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, so um, bye!" she said went into the house and closed the door. Sesshomaru mumbled something about teenagers.

"You can come out now" Sesshomaru said, just then Inuyasha jumped out of a tree.

"Feh, took you long enough!" he said. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow " So, why didn't you come out to face Kagome? She knows the truth now, nothing to be afraid of" he said.

"Listen she now knows that I'm a vampire! She probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me, her job is to kill what I am" he said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "Do you honestly think she takes her job seriously? For god's sake, did you not hear the conversation we were just having?" Sesshomaru said. "Whatever, it's just a good thing that she still thinks that I am not here" "If you say so, let's go... little brother"

(Inside with Kagome)

"So Kagome, I'm glad you like Erik cause I have invited him over for dinner" her mother said.

Kagome nearly she choked on her soda. "That's...great..." she said uncertainly.

"Kagome? Is something wrong dear?" her mother asked. "What? Oh no! Everything's fine"

she said as she went up to her room.

_Great...he's coming over, he'll probably try to kill me just because of...something really stupid._

Kagome sighed, maybe she could leave while her mother and him were having a romantic dinner? She could go visit her friends or something...

"Kagome?" her mother said as she entered her room. "Hmm?" "Do you have any suggestions for supper?" her mother asked. " Actually mom, I just remembered I made plans with Sango, we are going to meet at the club, that ok with you?" she asked. Her mother seemed disappointed yet she still nodded and left the room.

Kagome picked up the phone and dialled Sango's number and asked her to meet her at the club.

(At the club)

"Hey Kags!" Sango said. Kagome smiled and walked up to her friend. "Hey Sango!"

"So, you sounded kinda weird on the phone, everything all right?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed " It's my mom's boyfriend, he's coming over for dinner tonight and well...let's just forget it."Sango understood that her friend didn't want to talk about it any more so she chose to change the subject. "Ok then! Well, let's talk about...Hojo!" Sango said. Kagome raised an eye brow "...Hojo? Your into him?" she asked. Sango laughed "Of course not! You are!"

Kagome blushed "Me..? No I don't, I mean I use to but..."

Inuyasha who was only 2 tables away heard their conversation and suddenly felt angry when he heard Kagome mention that she use to like some guy. (A/n btw he's wearing a disguise so the girls can't recognize him).

"But...?" Sango said insisting for Kagome to continue. "Well, he's an old friend, I mean I admit I had feelings for him, but I only see him as a friend now..." she said. Sango sighed "Dammit!"

Kagome laughed at her friend's reaction. " So Sango, what about your love life? Hmm? You know the guy Miroku?" Kagome said, Sango glared at Kagome " I do NOT have feelings for him Kagome! I do NOT!" she said furiously. Kagome sweatdropped "Ok, Ok take it easy" she said.

Sango sighed "Ok, well let's go for a walk" Kagome nodded and fallowed Sango out.

And Inuyasha soon fallowed them (a/n incase you haven't noticed, he fallows KAgome to make sur she's safe).

After an hour walk Kagome and Sango both headed home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she came into the house. Her mother came out of the kitchen "Hey honey! How was your night?" she asked. "Not too bad, what about you?" KAgome asked. "It was great" Kagome nodded and went to her room.

(Next day, lets say it's a Saturday)

Kagome woke up at the sound of the phone ringing, her mother was probably still asleep so she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked sleepily...no answer...Kagome being the impatient person she is didn't wait any longer and hung up the phone.

She got dressed, ate breakfast and went out for a walk. As she walked in the park she spotted several couples who were laughing together, kissing and the stuff couples do and sighed, _Will I ever experience true love? Probably not...I'd simply put the person life in danger...hell...I don't even know if I'll live after the battle with the master..._Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone call after her. She turned around and spotted Ayame. "Hi Ayame!" she said cheerfully. "Hey Kagome, sup?" Kagome sighed "Not much, wondering if I'll ever fall in love"

_Wow...I can't believe I actually told her that..._ Ayame smiled softly " I think your wondering if you'll ever be loved...like me..." she said sadly. "Like you..?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yeah, see I love this guy...a lot, but he cares for someone else and I wonder if he'll ever well you know..." she said shyly. Kagome smiled "Yeah, I think I like someone too...but the person would probably start a lecture about how we are wrong for eachother." Ayame laughed

"Is that how Inuyasha is?" Ayame asked. Kagome blushed " How did you..?" Ayame just smiled.

" Me it's Kouga, I really care for him but he's to busy to notice" she said. " How come?" KAgome asked. Ayame looked at Kagome as if she was crazy "Well duh! He's like head over heels for **_you_**" Kagome just stared at Ayame "What? No! Him and I are just friends! Honest!"

Ayame smiled sadly " You probably don't notice the way he looks at you, but I do" she said.

Kagome felt sorry for Ayame, she decided that when she could, she would set them up...some how..."Hey Ayame...want some ice cream?" Kagome offered trying to change the subject.

Ayame laughed and nodded.

( End)

_**So, what did ya think? Please tell me in the review and also don't forget to tell me what I should do with this fic ( If you don't know what I'm talking about go to the beginning of the chapter) it means a lot to me.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Kiala**_


	12. First argument

Hello people! Woah 94 reviews! YAY! I'm near 100! That's been my goal since like forever lol. Hopefully this chapter will be the chapter that will reach 100 reviews .

Only 6 reviews left. YAY!

_X.x_

" So how long have you had a crush on Kouga?" Kagome asked Ayame.

Ayame put on a thoughtful expression on.

" Since we were like 10 years old" she said then licked her ice cream

"Wow, so it's been like 7 years, I would have been over the guy by now" Kagome said.

Ayame laughed.

"Yeah, I try to get over him but I just can't..." Ayame said sadly

Kagome nodded.

"It'll work out Ayame don't worry" the slayer encouraged her friend.

Ayame gave Kagome a soft smile.

_X.x_

The next day as Kagome was walking to school she heard someone screaming her last name.

"HIGURASHI WAIT!"

She turned around to face a breathless Hojo.

"Hojo are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he said as he gave her a smile.

"You look like you just ran a thousand miles" she giggled.

He did look quite tired he was panting and sweating.

"I've been running after you for like 5 minutes" he said.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"_5 minutes only? The guy looks like he was running the marathon"_ she thought.

"So where are you going?" he asked her.

"Um...school?"

"Oh of course, me too!" he said.

"Ok then..." Kagome said uncertainly.

For the past 5 minutes Hojo was talking and talking and talking he just wouldn't shut up!

Kagome groaned, and she use to have a crush on him? She then got an idea.

" Hey Hojo let's race to the school ok?" she suggested.

"Well I um..." Hojo didn't have the chance to finish as Kagome said...

" 1, 2 ,3 GO!" she said and started running as fast as the wind.

_x.x_

When Kagome got to the school she turned around to find no sight of Hojo. She smiled in triumph. She realized what she did was mean but well what would you do in her case?

"Kagome!" Kouga's voice called behind her.

Kagome turned around to face him.

"Hey Kouga!" she said.

"Hey Kagome, did you see Ayame?" he asked.

Kagome smile widen

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh, I need to give her book back you guys share the next class right? Give it to her for me would ya?" he asked.

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Ok..." then Kouga left.

_X.x_

" Hey Ayame, Kouga wanted me to give this to you" Kagome said as she handed Ayame the book.

"Oh thanks Kagome!"

_**RING!**_

"Ok class, sit down and open your books to page 331" the history teacher said.

And the rest of the class continued to be extremely boring.

_X.x_

School had finished a while ago and Kagome was now walking home. She then heard voices coming from the bushes behind her. She carefully approached and peeked too see who it was.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes...It was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! They were talking.

"I can't believe it..." Kagome whispered.

But that didn't stop Inuyasha from hearing her. He turned around and faced her. Sesshomaru copied Inuyasha's action. They both stood there and stared at the slayer.

" How long have you been here?" Kagome asked.

" I never really left, I was staying with Sesshomaru" Inuyasha answered.

She then turned to Sesshomaru.

" He was staying with you?" she asked.

He nodded.

Kagome faked a laugh.

" You were here this whole time? And you tell me? Not a word! You should have known I was worried, all I thought about was 'Is Inuyasha safe?' 'Is he mad at me?' ' Is he gone forever?'

I failed several quizzes thinking of you! And this whole time, you were here? Don't you care a bit about my feelings?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but you could see the guilt in his eyes.

" Kagome..." Sesshomaru started but she interrupted him

"And you! You knew I was in pain you knew I was hurting. And you just stood there and watched me when you could have told me Inuyasha was safe with you. Because of you two I've been suffering for the past week, and if I hadn't caught you I still would be!" she yelled at them

Sesshomaru sighed and Inuyasha spoke

" Kagome, I know you're upset but you have to understand I wasn't ready to face you"

" You weren't ready to face me? Why? You didn't do anything wrong! Why were you afraid to face me? Did you think I was gonna kill you or something?" she yelled.

" You had just learned my secret! I couldn't just come up to you like everything was normal!" he yelled back

"Oh you think NOW everything will be normal? Hmm? If you hadn't run away from the first place we wouldn't be in this situation! We could have talked and made things ok but nooo you had to run away!"

Inuyasha growled

"I did NOT run away!"

Sesshomaru who was getting quite irritated finally said

" Both of you shut up!"

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other.

" You know what...I don't need this" Kagome said as she started to walk away

"Fine!" Inuyasha said as he turned away.

Both leaving Sesshomaru alone

" Interesting" he said as he left aswell.

_x.x_

The first thing Kagome did when she got home was throw herself on her bed and cry.

She didn't know why she was crying. Was it cause both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lied to her?

Was it because for the first time Inuyasha had yelled at her?

Then something hit her

_Why was Sesshomaru with Inuyasha?_

Had he met Inuyasha before she did? What were they hiding from her?

She growled in frustration

She was the slayer! She was suppose to be the one fighting off evil and all that stuff. People weren't suppose to plan things behind her back. And that's what they were doing. Kagome decided she was NOT going to let the argument end there, she was going to Sesshomaru's and getting some answers.

_X.x_

When Inuyasha had gotten to Sesshomaru's house he sat on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. What was wrong with that girl? Why couldn't she understand that he HAD to leave?

He was afraid of being rejected after that battle with Kikyou, he needed some time to think. Why couldn't she understand that?

His expression softened, well maybe he should have told her something before he left just to make sure she didn't get worried like she did . He let out another frustrated sigh.

Then the door opened and Sesshomaru quietly walked in.

"Brother.." he said.

Inuyasha's reply was a simple 'feh'

His older brother took a seat next to him.

" Now, let's continue our earlier conversation"

Inuyasha nodded.

Unknown to them, Kagome was listening to what they were saying from an open window.

" You read what the prophecy said Inuyasha, you know what is going to happen..."

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just nodded while Kagome was questioning herself about their conversation.

" Soon, Kagome will face the master" Sesshomaru continued

Inuyasha nodded once more knowing where the conversation was going too.

Kagome raised an eye brow

_How do they know that?_

" And she will succeed in killing him "

Kagome smiled in triumph at that line but the next one was enough to make her heart stop beating.

"But in return...she will die as well."

_x.x_

_What? Kagome's gonna die? No! This can't happen. This is the fault of one person and one person only...er...wait that's me? Since I'm making the story. Oh well please review, if I reach a 100 reviews I will update real soon. Oh and apparently you guys like my fic the way it is so I'm just gonna leave it like this! _

_Ciao!_

_Oh and it'd be cool if you guys checked out my other fics!_

_Lol _

_Kiala_


	13. Sacrifices

Hey! OMG! I got 111 reviews, YAY! I am so happy! I would like to thank

**Mikoyasha** for being my 100th reviewer, thank you sooo much .

And also, I wanted to thank **everyone **else who reviewed, you guys were a big help!

Now, here is chapter 13 of Vampire slayer!

_x.x_

**Flashback**

" **Now, let's continue our earlier conversation"**

**Inuyasha nodded.**

**Unknown to them, Kagome was listening to what they were saying from an open window.**

" **You read what the prophecy said Inuyasha, you know what is going to happen..."**

**Inuyasha didn't say anything he just nodded while Kagome was questioning herself about their conversation.**

" **Soon, Kagome will face the master" Sesshomaru continued**

**Inuyasha nodded once more knowing where the conversation was going too.**

**Kagome raised an eye brow**

_**How do they know that?**_

" **And she will succeed in killing him "**

**Kagome smiled in triumph at that line but the next one was enough to make her heart stop beating.**

"**But in return...she will die as well."**

_x.x_

Her eyes widen, she was going to what? No! Impossible, how would Sesshomaru know?

She watched as Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

"I know, it's just, I wish there was something we could do."

" There's not much we can do, but we cannot tell Kagome-"

He was interrupted at the sound of Kagome breaking a vase.

"Oops..."

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her with an angry expression on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Well, I-"

"Kagome! How much did you hear?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at them, how did_ she_ become the bad one?

"Listen! You two have no right to be mad at me! First you don't tell me that Inuyasha's here and safe, then you two have a conversation about how I am going to die, and don't even wanna tell me about it!"

She interrupted Inuyasha before he could speak

"What? Did you think 'Oh we won't tell her that way she'll think she can do it, go get herself killed but hey at least we'll be safe'" she said mimicking Sesshomaru's voice.

"Kagome! The book says..." Sesshomaru started.

"Oh! The book! Of course, the book says it all, I'm out everyday risking my life and all you do is read, you're really a lot of help!" she said

" Kagome, you think I want for you to die? If I could stop this I would, but I can't!" Inuyasha said.

" Kagome you can't avoid destiny" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stared at her feet for a while then said.

"I know how to stop this...I quit!"

" It's not that simple..." Inuyasha started

"I'm making it simple, I quit! And you can't stop me"

"Kagome, please listen.."

"NO!"

The two brothers looked at her shocked.

"Guys, I'm 16 years old, I don't wanna die..." she said as she ripped off the necklace Inuyasha gave her and left.

_x.x_

It was Monday morning and Kagome was walking to school and she was actually early.

"Kagome!"

Kagome spun around at the sound of her name to find Rin who was smiling brightly at her, Kagome gave her a small smile in return.

"Hey"

"You're early, like...**really** early" Rin commented.

"Yeah..."

Rin stared at Kagome curiously, she looked so...lifeless.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing" she said as she smiled.

And the rest of the walk was silent.

_x.x_

" So Kagome, what is the answer to question #2?"

"23"

The teacher looked rather impressed and congratulated Kagome. Kagome smiled, it had been 2 days since she had quit and she had the chance to catch up on her studying, she went to the movies and the club more often but she couldn't help but feel guilty but shrugged the feeling off remembering what had happened.

RING!

Kagome got out of her seat and headed towards the door but the math teacher stopped her.

"Kagome?" the old lady asked.

"Yes miss Kaede?"

" I just wanted to congratulate you on your success in class, you have truly improved..."

"Thank you"

" I know how it is Kagome, you were probably to busy partying to study before, I know how 'boring' studying can be and it can take a lot of your time but...sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to do the right thing..." Kaede said wisely.

Kagome stared at the floor but wasn't saying anything, somehow Kaede's words meant more to her then she expected.

"You may go now"

Kagome nodded and left.

_x.x_

" Today class, we will be talking about the Shikon No Tama" the history teacher said.

And the class turned out to be quite interesting, for once the students were disappointed at its end.

"Ok remember a 3 page report on the Shikon No Tama for next week." the teacher informed them.

_x.x_

"

_sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to do the right thing_

Those words and went thru Kagome's mind ever since Kaede said it...those words of wisdom had made her realize her mistake, Sesshy was right, you can't escape your destiny. She had to go after the master, even is she did die, atleast everyone else would be safe...

She opened the door to find Sesshomaru getting ready to..fight? He turned to her, his face emotionless as usual.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I- mmm I'm sorry, I never should have 'quit' I know my mission, I'll go after the master tonight..."

"No, you were right...you're a 16 year old girl, your life should be studying, partying not risking your life every night."

"But, I have to! Every one will die!"

"I'll go..."

"You can't, only I can defeat it" she half yelled.

"I know but- it's" he didn't have time to continue as Kagome ran out the door and locked him in.

"What? KAGOME"

She was gone...

_x.x_

Kagome went to her room and got her stuff ready, she had her stakes, arrows and everything else.

She took a deep breath, and went outside but not before giving her mom a breath taking hug.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" her mother said confused at her daughters actions.

Kagome went out the door, and started to walk but bumped into someone.

"Kouga! Hey!" she said as she gave him a hug which caused him to blush.

"Oh,hey, here you dropped this, your necklace"

Kagome looked at the necklace and immediately thought of Inuyasha...she didn't get to say goodbye...psh! It's not like he cared.

"Thanks Kouga" she said as she grabbed the necklace.

"So, where you going?"

Kagome froze...she couldn't tell him where she was going he would surely fallow.

"Um, I'm going to visit my aunt..." she said trying to hide her weapons, it was so dark Kouga didn't notice.

"Oh ok, see you later"

_x.x_

Kagome got to the cemetery and looked around...it was just like in her dream...but something was missing..no someone was missing.

"Hello" a voice said behind her.

She turned to see a small little boy about the age of 9, he had a strange tattoo on his arm.

_Just like in my dream... _

"Hi..." she replied.

"Fallow me, I will lead you to the final battle"

Kagome nodded, she understood. The end was near for her, but she had to do it, for her friends, family and everyone else on the planet.

_sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to do the right thing_

_x.x_

_There you go! Chapter 13 complete, I say this story has...6 more chapters to go? Anyways thanks once again to everyone who reviews, you've guys help me reach over 100 reviews. _

_Anyways, I'm trying to go for 200 reviews but I don't know if that's possible lol.(4 me)_

_Bye!_

_Kiala_


End file.
